Estrógeno
by Dakota Boticcelli
Summary: En aquella mirada leyó la intención de volver a preguntar sobre lo mismo y hondar  aun más en el asunto. Le envió un pestañeo de glacial advertencia. ¿Dónde estaba un cuchillo cuando se quería cometer asesinato?


**Los personajes están lejos de pertenecerme**

**Si su hija sufre y llora es por una escritora de yaoi, señora.**

** Un buen tema: "_Estrógeno" –Caramelos de cianuro-_**

_"Intrigados por el sabor del otro, censurados por las malas compañías, saturados de dolores y arrepentimientos, insensibilizados, maltrechos. Nos lamemos las heridas, rebosantes de la alegría de un nuevo día, una nueva luz. Horrorizados ante la idea perpetua de un sufrimiento sin significado. De un amor no correspondido, de un abrazo rechazado. De una soledad entre multitudes de seres incomprendidos. Realismo vemos, realismos somos…" _

**[Estrógeno]**

**I**

Tal cual un chiste patético, Sasuke miraba anonadado a la chica sentada frente a él. No era lo hermosa, ni lo femenina, ni mucho menos lo inteligente, pues eso lo ponía en duda, era lo frontal y decidida que se mostraba ante una guerra perdida, como si las palabras no salieran de un ente pensante, sino más bien de una radio molesta e irritante que se encontraba dentro de su cuerpo y que solo transmitía las ideas de alguien más.

El Uchiha imaginó que de haber sido ella una militante de la segunda guerra mundial, se hubiese entregado para ser decapitada por un fin tan nulo como ella.

Tanta inocencia debería estar prohibida, tanta estupidez junta debería ser sancionada. Tantos paranoicos deberían ser aislados. Y si se ponen violentos, bueno, de ellos no quedaría nada. Ese pensamiento le gustó.

Todos hablaban de las miles de millones – y multiplicados por cien- que eran sus fans, de lo que deseaban de él –_sus genes, una foto con desnudo artístico, alguna polera sudada, y… sus veintitrés cromosomas, nuevamente_- Todos criticaban su inexistente tacto para con ellas. Pero, ¿quién demonios lo salvaba de lo que tenia que aguantar, y quien resguardaba su integridad física y psicológica? Nadie.

De nuevo, repítelo_. Nadie._

― **Me llamo Rachel y quiero hacerte unas preguntas… **

¿Y qué mierda le importa? Ni siquiera te oyó.

Sasuke estaba hecho un desgraciado. Pero un desgraciado con muchos motivos.

Sasuke debía armarse de paciencia, que desde un principio le faltaba, para tratar de no cometer genocidio. Como en este caso, en donde una tonta peli roja, de tal vez unos quince años, le reclamaba el por qué no estaba enamorada de ella, el por qué era tan hostil, por qué se puso esa camisa y no la otra, por qué faltó a la cita con el odontólogo la semana pasada, por qué no salía con ella y de allí repetía aquel repertorio de barbaridades.

Y en medio de su ofuscación, se preguntó por que su mano no tomaba el tenedor que estaba envuelto en servilleta y se lo enterraba en el cuello, para ver si así se atragantaba un poco con la sangre y dejaba de mover aquella mandíbula de poca gracia ¿Por qué?

Cierto. Naruto se lo había pedido. Y Naruto se molestaría si otro cuerpo diera a parar a las mazmorras.

Y es que el rubio nadaba en benevolencia, y se imaginó que pensaría de su _buen acto_ si se enterara de lo que aquellas chiquillas quisieran hacer sobre su perfecto cuerpo, como usarlo y complacerlo. Tal vez de saberlo se le iría de la cabeza aquella buena intención. Y no es que hiciese falta leer la mente, o ser un médium, para notar las hormonas revolucionarias en cada uno de los gestos de su fastidioso e insistente club de admiradoras. Se podía ver en sus brillantes y pervertidos ojos.

**― ¿Por qué las vegas, gran Sasuke-kun?**

_¿Gran? ¿_Qué mierda les dan de beber a estas chiquillas?

_Porque me da la grandísima y jodida gana, _quiso haberle respondido.

Piensa en Naruto, Sasuke.

― **Es un asunto privado.**

En aquella mirada leyó la intención de volver a preguntar sobre lo mismo y hondar aun más en el asunto. Le envió un pestañeo de glacial advertencia. ¿Dónde estaba un cuchillo cuando se quería cometer asesinato?

Respira profundo, Sasuke.

La chica un poco molesta, cambió de tema tan drásticamente que Sasuke no pudo evitar atragantarse un poco con la bebida que había pedido hacia rato. ¿Dónde estaba un asesino a sueldo cuando Sasuke no deseaba mancharse el traje?

Tuvo que rectificar. Sin duda esto iría a sus grabaciones de tenebrosas entrevistas, en el cajón dos de su biblioteca privada.

― **¿Qué has dicho?**

**― Eso, que espero que cuando tú y tu rubio alquilen un vientre, me tengan en cuenta. Tengo muy buenos genes. Nada de cáncer en mi familia, ni enfermedades extrañas y dolorosas. Ni patologías fuera de lo común, ni conductas extrañas.**

¿La locura entra en eso de las conductas extrañas? Por que de ser así, pequeña, tienes las de perder. Jesús, ¿Dónde criaban a estas perseguidoras de hombres? ¿Será que las engendraban y le daban de comer trozos de hombres perfectos como para que extrañen su sabor a medida que crecen?, o tal vez fue alguna droga que tomaron las parturientas madres de aquella generación estúpida y anormal.

Sasuke la miró de hito a hito, haciendo que la chica se doblara sobre si.

Zopenca, estólida, tarada, quiso gritarle, pero se negó a perder la compostura.

― **No deseo descendencia…―** Y notando el futuro contraataque verbal de la chica, se apuró a zanjar el asunto ― **Es todo lo que diré.**

**― No tengo ni una carie.**

Sasuke frunció el ceño, bastante sorprendido. Aquella chica si que era extraña.

**― ¿Ninguna?― **se atrevió a preguntar, sabiendo que se arrepentiría en 3, 2, 1 ¡Ya!

**― Tal cual te he dicho, amado y adorado Sasuke-kun.**

¿Qué sucedía con ella?

Y es que odiaría en estas y en todas sus vidas la forma en que gracias a Sakura ahora le llaman de aquella manera tan chillona y aparentemente dulce. Y con el _ kun _que lo mantiene eternamente joven.

― **¿Y si te pago?**

Que no fuera lo que estuviera pensando.

Estas jodido, Sasuke-_kun_.

**― ¿Pagarme? ¿Para qué?**

Estas hasta el cuello de mierda, Sasuke-_kun_.

― **Para… tú sabes **― la chica se sonrojó y Sasuke quiso tomarla por el cuello y no para besarla apasionadamente, más bien para dejarla sin aire apresuradamente. Es que en la vida nadie debería ser tan imprudente y mentecato.

― **Soy homosexual y no necesito tu dinero. **

_Soy dolorosamente gay y millonario, lerda._

Toma, un golpe bajo, por retrasada.

Un silencio se sentó en ellos, como un gran trasero sobre un inmenso y mullido sillón. Sasuke, lejos de estar incomodo, estaba complacido. Por fin aquella chica lloraría por un rato, chillaría otro tanto más y luego lo dejaría en paz para poder regresar a casa junto a su pareja.

La chica solo sonrió tristemente.

― **Bueno eso ha sido cruel** ― suspiró ― **pero supongo que tendrás tus razones y además eso me ayuda a cortar con el ciclo.**

La ceja de Sasuke _– La ceja biónica-_ se subió en un acto reflejo que aun con toda su frialdad no podía frenar. Sorpresa.

Estaba bastante sorprendido. Dio muchas cosas por sentado, aquella chica tal vez había sido una estulta, pero estaba madurando.

¿Por qué no echarle una mano?

― **¿Hay un chico?**

A la chica, fuera de base, le temblaron las manos. No sabía si no responder y parecer grosera o abrir aquello que había sellado herméticamente. Aquellos ojos decididos se apagaron un poco.

Habló, aunque tan bajo que Sasuke apenas escuchó el murmullo.

― **Una chica.**

Sasuke estuvo apunto de atragantarse; debió habérselo imaginado, que tonto. Un puñado de mocosas perseguidoras de un sueño imposible, se cansan de ser rechazadas y se fijan por fin en que jamás les gusto de verdad, solo hacían los que los demás hacían, estaban enamoradas de las cosas que las demás estaban enamoradas, actuaban bajo normas sociales, como los cardúmenes, sin prestar atención verdadera a sus gustos individuales.

Analizarla seria más fácil que ayudarla.

Y a su mente solo vino la idea de que a Naruto le salían mejor ese tipo de cosas. Lo arreglaba todo con una sonrisa sincera y un _"No te rindas aunque te fallen las fuerzas"._

Amarlo era tan fácil, que suspiró y pensó en querer tenerlo cerca y abrazarlo. Siempre tan enérgico y bondadoso.

Ni por asomo le iría bien si seguía el mismo camino del blondo, ya una vez lo había intentado y las lagrimas a viva voz de Sakura le repetían que el no servía para animar a nadie, si es que decirle _"si no vuelve contigo, dile que lo lastimaras y torturaras hasta que llore sangre",_ se le podía llamar tratar de reconfortar y aconsejar a su amiga.

Por otro lado, Sasuke Uchiha no tenia por que tomarse tantas molestias por alguien sin importancia, y que además era una de sus torturadoras y apasionadas fans. Pero –_siempre el bendito pero_-, le había prometido a su pareja que trataría de zanjar el asunto de la mejor manera posible, y más importante, sin heridos de por medio. Eso incluía a las lesiones emotivas.

Se limitó a mirar a la chica con ojo crítico.

― **Bien, ¿Y qué haces aquí y no con ella?**

La chica estaba completamente intimidada, temblando y sin saber que hacer o decir, ese era su efecto en la mayoría de la gente, y supo que su intento de ayuda se iba por la porra.

Algo llamó su atención.

Una pequeña gorrita verde detrás de la mesa de enfrente. Una cabellera larga y negra se notaba por el sobre todo gris plomo, una que trataba de observar sin ser observada. Una joven mujer, tan joven como la chica tonta que tenía enfrente.

Y no tuvo que meditar mucho sobre su próximo movimiento.

Le sonrió a la chica peli roja, no sin un poco esfuerzo, que no dejaba de vibrar de pies a cabeza por saberse descubierta en su nido de emociones y a eso se le sumaba el _armonioso_ gesto de Sasuke, que bajaría las defensas a cualquier despistado.

Estaba tan confundida. No sabia si lo que sentía estaba bien, pero lo que si tenia claro era que ella no podía manejar ese tipo de cosas, que los hilos crueles del amor los controlaban fuerzas tan grandes como el mismo universo y el magnetismo.

Amplió su sonrisa, teniendo cuidado en no demostrar ese tilde demoniaco y perverso que salía de él cuando intentaba reír a diente limpio; se acercó a la chica que lo miraba nerviosa y como si hubiera perdido la cabeza, solo bastó una frase para que las mejillas se le encendieran en un granate grave, sus manos dejaran de temblar y una pequeñas lagrimillas escaparan de sus ojos.

Las mujeres si que eran emotivas, por eso las detestaba _un tanto_.

Las cosas con Naruto eran tan diferentes. En una pelea no tenia que ser conmensurado, luego no tenía que consolar a nadie, ni aparentar algo para no enojar a su pareja, si querían molerse a golpes lo hacían, si deseaban follar como salvajes, lo hacían, si querían ser suaves también, y en el mejor de los casos no existía ese chantaje emocional de _"Si no lo haces ya no te quiero". _Si él en algún paradójico caso lo dijese algo parecido a Naruto, mínimo le corta las pelotas, por retrasado.

Suspiró de nuevo. Amar a un hombre era tan fácil. Nada de comprensión, solo complacencia. Cero romanticismo y si, mucha actividad pasional. Cero salidas cursis _tomados de la manos_ y si, mucha tv con fines de semana apostando en la lucha libre y cerveza. Aunque también tenían sus momentos –_ñoños_-… especiales.

Sasuke no podía decir que la testosterona fuese mejor, pero si le llevaban a las féminas una morena en cuanto a practicidad y destreza al volante. Científicamente comprobado.

Su mente volvió a la chica estúpida frente a él, quien seguían mirándolo como si no solo tuviera dos cabezas, también algún aire angelical. No vomitó por que le había gustado mucho su almuerzo.

― **¿Lo dice en serio, Sasuke- san?**

¿Y donde quedaba el kun, junto con su juventud?

Solo afirmó con su inmovilidad característica.

― **Justo detrás de ti, a dos mesas. Ve con ella y enfréntala.**

¿Qué? Era lo mejor que se le ocurría.

Por otro lado, y a pesar de que no le cayera del todo bien aquella chica, estaba un tanto identificado con su embrollo. Por que para la sociedad _troglodita_ aun era un tabú la homosexualidad. Sasuke pensó que los odiaba a todos.

Respira, Sasuke.

Más calmado recordó el infierno que fueron los primeros tiempos con Naruto. En donde ni ellos mismo sabían con certeza lo que sentían el uno por el otro. Ambos siendo presionados por sus familias, ambos entre la espada y la pared de una crianza absolutamente machista. Más en su caso, donde solo se hacia la voluntad de su progenitor, amo y señor. Y Naruto, bueno, el se llevó la peor parte, ser ignorado por todo lo que tienes en la vida era suficiente castigo, según su padre adoptivo.

Ambos absolutamente desheredados, pero juntos. Abandonados a su suerte pero más felices que nunca. Hace tiempo que habían dejado de ser dos, ahora solo eran un complemento para el otro.

Si, enfrentar los problemas era lo mejor para casi cualquier caso.

**― ¿Está pensando en él, cierto?**

Y allí volvía un poco la frialdad que entrevió en la chica al principio de aquella extraña velada.

Además, para que negar lo evidente.

**― Sí.**

La chica pareció meditar acerca de algo. Sasuke pensó en estar preparado para todo lo que quisiera soltarle.

También para eso…

― **¿Por qué lo escogiste? ¿Qué tiene él que no tenga nadie más?**

Sasuke recostó la espalda del espaldar acolchado y de un marrón espantoso, moviendo los dedos en un tamborileo rítmico y un tanto pausado. Detuvo el movimiento.

― **Le preguntas a la persona incorrecta** ― Sasuke se mantuvo igual de impasible que siempre, solo un brillo anexaba algo diferente en sus palabras ―** La interrogante valida seria: ¿Por qué me escogió él a mi?** **Y te digo que aun se lo sigo cuestionando.**

El rostro de la chica pareció mudar de gesto, su semblante tomó más vida, hasta parecía más atractiva en su silenciosa comprensión.

Sasuke dio por terminada la sesión no sin antes cancelar la cuenta y despedir a la chica _de la que no recordaba el nombre_, que un tanto más animada le dejó en claro que daría la iniciativa al día siguiente, ya que la joven detectivesca, tras su acercamiento a la peli roja frente a él, se había evaporado como mujer en tienda de rebajas. Aquella otra tonta adolescente debía estar interesada por lo menos un poco ella como para tomarse la molestia de seguirle y fisgonear y luego escapar tras comprender cualquier burrada que hubiese comprendido y que por supuesto no era ni remotamente cierto.

Si, el estrógeno en múltiples cantidades era bastante problemático.

La vio marcharse esquina arriba, donde un traje gris bastante femenino, le hacia compañía luego de unos metros de austera soledad.

Tal vez la otra chica no era tan tonta como para dejarla escapar. Se alegraba, en la medida de la posible, por ellas.

¡Después, sus otras admiradoras se regodeaban insatisfechas por su huraño y difícil carácter!

Sasuke no era un pan de dios, pero tampoco caminaba junto a Cerbero, el perro de tres cabezas, quien resguardaba la tercera puerta del infierno de Dante. La de los glotones.

Dejó las estupideces para otro momento. Por lo pronto, llegaría a casa, besaría a Naruto, miraría el partido de futbol, volvería a besar a Naruto. Ya luego inventaría algo para no soltarlo jamás.

**Dáliva, fin.**

_La verdad es que no tenía muchos ánimos de subir este fic tan casi nulo. Pero que les puedo decir, así nulo como esta ¡me gustó un tanto! _

_Ya no les diré que dejen su opinión, y le pediré a mi hermana que no las amenace, da igual si comentan o no. Escribo para mí, y por supuesto para el que desea leer, lo demás es solo un agregado. ¿Qué? ¡Todos tienen su momento de rebeldía, pues este es el mío! jum (xD)_

**_D/B_**


End file.
